


Art for the series

by Wildphoenix_ofthe80s



Series: What if this Storm Ends? [12]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, F/M, Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Male presenting pregnancy, Pregnancy, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Spoilers sweetie, mild nudity, no bits on display here, read fic first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildphoenix_ofthe80s/pseuds/Wildphoenix_ofthe80s
Summary: Just my art for this series.  (Does anybody know a better host site? Tumblr is pants)Lots of kid pics and true form kid pics. Some ineffable husbands. Nothing rude AFAIK, one fallen angel, will change rating if I upload anything particularly random.Obviously will be updated as and when.
Series: What if this Storm Ends? [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Something entirely new era -

Raging Angel -

Introducing the twins -

This is the first time I've ever uploaded mpreg art -

Give me wings era - 

Fallen!Aziraphale -

Tell God (s)he's got a dirty Angel era -

Long haired Aziraphale -

One fem!Azira with baby #3-

Meant to be the wedding (but the bump didn't work) -

True forms for the twins -

The ineffable family at the end of this fic

Future characters 

Jennet

Jennet's true form -


	2. Happy birthday twins!

The twins were born on this day, 20th June 2020.

Image desc : TV show GO Crowley walking away from the viewer in black sleep shorts (with red snakes on the upward hem) towards a changing table packed with nappies and wipes and botty cream. His hair is long and tied in a ponytail, and over each shoulder peers a little round face with red hair that's starting to curl, and each have one blue one gold eye. The child in his left arm wears a blue babygrow, the one in his right arm a green one.


End file.
